Tears On My Pillow
by x fever x
Summary: A new mediator moves to Carmel, California after being told Father Dom can help her. She brings a little haunting of her own along, and it’s someone Jesse thought he’d never see again.


My first Mediator fic. Whoopie!

Title:_Tears On My Pillow_  
Summary:_ A new mediator moves to Carmel, California after being told Father Dom can help her. She brings a little haunting of her own along, and it's someone Jesse thought he'd never see again_.  
Rating:_T_  
Genre:_A bit of humor, a bit of action, a bit of romance and everything in between, basically, General._  
Author's Note:_So after reading a whole bunch of awesome Mediator fics, I became inspired to write this. I've had this idea for a pretty long time now. I feel a bit corny adding an original character into this, but yeah. I hope you all like it! And I don't speak Spanish, or any other language aside from English, and I'm using a real crappy translator I found from Google, so if my Spanish is like just horribly wrong I'm very sorry. I will have footnotes at the end to let you know what I mean. Thanks, and happy reading!_

**Chapter One - **Half Way Around The World

"Where are you moving to Holly? _Holland_, perhaps," jerk number one, a.k.a Tyler spat at my face. Sometimes I can really hate my name, Holly. Everyone here seems to think it's some great joke, and just loves to call me Holland. Like I really need it. Hopefully people are more respectable in California...and if not, I'll just have to break their faces in too.

I was glad to be moving away from retched New York. One reason was because of the obvious torment I am put through (and let me tell you it is hard to control my temper), and my other reason was the hopeful escape from Jimmy and Maria. My four dead shadows.

I'm a mediator, and I don't know how common that is, but so far I have found no one else in New York like me. Which was why we were moving. A local priest figured out my problem, or as he called it, "gift", when I was having a little argument with the wind. He knows another priest, a principle of a church in California. He said this other priest could help me, and my parents were quick to agree. They understood my little "gift" and didn't freak out when I told them I was seeing my dead brother, Jimmy, three days after his funeral. Okay they freaked out a little, but they didn't send me to some mental hospital or something. They researched it, found stuff out, and tried to help me as much as they could. Which wasn't much, so hopefully this Father Dom character can.

I helped my dad, an architect who found a better job in Carmel, get all the boxes into the car. I turned around and there stood my brother, one eyebrow cocked.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"I'm coming with you," he said with a matter-of-fact tone in his deep voice.

"No your not," I whispered as some neighbors started to stare at my argument with the air.

"Yes I am!" he smirked and without another word had disappeared. Oh I hated when they did that!

I growled lowly and hopped into our Volkswagen when everything was set. Bye-bye New York, hel-lo sunny Carmel!

Peace, finally. I was thinking as I sat in the window seat on the plane. I plugged in some earphones to listen to the music they offered.

As soon as I turned the music on I heard that oh-so-familiar voice, "Hola!"

My mouth dropped, and I wanted to scream. "Maria! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in New York, not here!"

"I am coming with you to California, it is my hometown you know," she smiled slightly. Maria was gorgeous I will admit, and I hope in 153 years I will look just as good. Maria died in a horse and buggy accident in 1853, on a visit to New York. She was just married to some guy, a run away marriage. You see she was supposed to marry some other guy...I think it was her cousin or something (gross), but he "unsuspectedly" died. Suuure, whatever you say. Maria wore a long white skirt, a puffy cream top with intricate lace designs and a brown shawl. So 18th century.

"Why me," I moaned into the glass window, and hoped no more ghosts awaited me at my new home.

When we got there all our furniture was in, and set, we just had to unpack the boxes. I had about ten boxes waiting for me in my new room. It had a nice view too, but anything was better than my old view. The back of my neighbors building. Not very pleasant sights, especially when people _think_ no one's looking, (shudder).

"Holly unpack some clothes for tomorrow, you have school bright in early!" my mother ordered. I muttered an okay, and opened the box.

"These _clothes_ are so...revealing!" Maria took out a black halter top I had.

"That's because you're stuck in the 1800's sweetie."

"Jimmy!" I yelled half happy, half mad. He always did barge into my room.

"I told you I was coming! Think I'd let my baby sister fight off ghosts all on her own? No way," he smiled a bit and hugged me. Sometimes I forget he was dead in the first place.

"I am going to look around," Maria randomly spoke.

"Why don't you _both_ go, so I can get dressed and go to sleep," I smiled a bit and with a blink they were gone.

As soon as I entered the school I wanted to hate it. Everyone was so...pretty! Most of them were rich, or at least looked it, and I was **not** doing a good job of blending in, with my ripped jeans, beat up combat boots, and black wife-beater. Everyone was staring at me, and not for good reasons, like my non-existent hotness. I mean I'm not terrible looking, 5 foot 3, hazely-green eyes, straight long light brown hair, okay looking face, and semi-muscular build. I thought I was pretty good looking, until my insecurities took over.

"You okay sis?" Jimmy appeared at my side, and I gave him a side-ways glance as I reached my locker, telling him to get lost.

"No, I want to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine," I muttered to my locker door, putting in the various books I had acquired in the first few periods.

"You sure?"

"Jimmy, I don't want to look like even more of a freak," I tried to say nicely, but it still sounded harsh. He shrugged and walked off. As soon as he was gone, little Miss. Latina came along.

"It looks so different since I was last here," she smiled, and spun around.

I rolled my eyes and walked to History before I was late. Which I ended up being anyway.

"Miss. Mandel?" a young looking guy asked as soon as I walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I was late, Sir..Mr...Sir.." I replied awkwardly and a few people giggled. Including this one really hot guy, with chilling eyes.

"Smooth," Maria said behind me and I felt like belting her one.

"I'm sure, go to the principal's office."

I sighed, my first day here and I get detention for being late! What if I couldn't find the classroom or something like that?

"Hello Holly," the old priest smiled. He looked honestly happy to see me. Besides him was another girl, who looked my age, with brown hair, and the hot guy from before. "Holly, I'd like you to meet, Susannah Simon, and Paul Slater. They share your gift, as do I."

"Oh so you call it a gift too. What a laugh," I replied monotonously.

"Well I don't, but Father Dom does."

"So how many weeks of detention? Honestly, I'm hardly ever late..." I started pleading.

He looked utterly confused, "I'm not here to give you detention, I just want you to know that Susannah, Paul, and I will be more than happy to help yo-"

Father Dom was so rudely interrupted by Jimmy, as he decided to pop into the room. "Your first day and you get in trouble! On your first day! Holly haven't I ever taught you anything?"

"Jimmy..." I started as the three stared at him. He was quite a sight actually. His handsome face had a streak of dirt on it, and his clothes were torn. He got into a car accident on the highway and his seat belt broke and he went flying out the window. Besides he was angry and the vain on his forehead was about ready to explode.

"No Holly you listen to me! You're going to be a disgrace to our family name!"

"Jimmy I am not in trouble!" I yelled.

"Holly, don't you think your going to look weird to these guys and really hot chick that you just screamed at the air?" He smirked. He enjoyed making me look crazy.

"No," I smirked back, "because they can hear you too."

His eyes widened and his mouth formed an "o".

"Who are you?" Susannah asked.

"This is Jimmy, my dead brother that won't move on," I smiled.

"Jimmy Mandel at your service," he took her hand and kissed it.

She simpered, "Name's Suze."

"Sweet."

"I'm Paul," Mr. Slater spoke up, getting a little jealous I see.

At that moment Maria my darling (not) decided to pop in. "I got lost again.." she started but another guy popped into the room. An extremely hot guy at that matter, in tight pants and a big open shirt that you see guys wearing on the covers of romance novels.

"Father, I just wanted to return this..." the boy, obviously ghost, stopped as he saw Maria. They both just stood there staring at each other, and us four living humans were staring at them.

"...Jesse? _¿Qué usted está haciendo aquí _?" she started in Spanish, which I new nothing of.

"_Debo pedirle la misma cosa._" Jesse, apparently, replied.

"Wait, **you're **Jesse? As in _Jesse DeSilva_?"

"Sí..yes."

"Well you are right, he is hot."

"Jesse, who is that?" Suze asked.

"Maria..._¡Porqué usted intentó matarme!_" he yelled at Maria, quite angrily, and a bit confused.

"_Estoy _apesadumbrado," she quickly replied and was gone without another word.

"Nice going DeSilva," Paul rolled his eyes.

So how was it? Did it suck horribly, or do you think it might actually stand a chance? Hopefully it's the later. If I can get at least four reviews I'll update to the next chapter. Ciao!

**Glossary**

_¿Qué usted está haciendo aquí _? - What are you doing here?

_Debo pedirle la misma cosa - _ I could be asking you the same thing

_¡Porqué usted intentó matarme! - _Why did you try to kill me!

_Estoy apesadumbrado_ - I"m sorry


End file.
